General Packet Radio Services (GPRS) is a second-generation (2G) packet-based wireless communication and data service for mobile phones, tablets, mobile computers, and other mobile devices operable, in certain embodiments, to provide improved data rates over first-generation technologies and continuous connection to the Internet. GPRS is based on the Global System for Mobile (GSM) communication and complements existing services. At least one GPRS Specification defines a GPRS tunneling protocol (GTP) method, in which tunneling may be established between certain user plane nodes.
GPRS packet-based services are provided to end users on a shared-use basis as packets are needed, rather than certain earlier systems, such as cell-based services that in some cases supported only one user at a time
GPRS network topologies later evolved toward Enhanced Data Rates for Global Evolution (EDGE) and Universal Mobile Telecommunications Service (UMTS) network topologies, representing third-generation (3G) technologies.
Long-Term Evolution (LTE) is a fourth-generation (4G) or third-generation+ (3G+) wireless technology providing increased speeds and increased reliability.